causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shore Dimly Seen
'''The shore dimly seen '''is the fourth chapter of Volume 5. It aired on June 23, 2011. Synopsis Plot A repeat of the phone call from the bonus scene in chapter 2 is played, and then the killer charges forward, whacking the paddle into Desmond’s face, while he ducks and runs past the man, leaving his cell phone shorted out in the water and tries to make his escape. The killer catches up and kills Desmond in his ceremonial manner, spearing him before tearing off his necklace and pushing it down his throat. The following morning, the investigative team is on the scene, and questions are asked about whether the type of wound is similar to the previous victims, and where the necklace is. Kai pulls it out of Desmond’s throat. A protective detail is then dispatched to Ashley’s house, since it appeared that the promise knot was significant, and Mal intends to ask Ashley as to why. Maria is about to dispatch Bartaugh for the job, when he informs them that Ashley Twain is at the cordon, wanting to speak with Detective Fallon and FBI agent Williams. Back at the precinct, Ken asks Officer Willis if Captain Yeong is around, and (speak of the devil) and Maria enters, and they meet in private at her office. Ken Greene described how after he apprehended Mako, a mysterious masked assailant, the one who was in the town car, came and shot Mako dead. Ken theorises that he is a vigilante, given that he said something about ‘the hand of justice.’ Maria had sent for ballistics and since the gun was distinctive, they were able to connect it to a similar crime where a child molester was shot dead. She is worried that it might be a law enforcement officer gone rogue, (since both of these were sensationalized cases) and notes that it has happened before. Maria wants to put Ken on the case, but he wonders if it’s not more of Natara’s area given that she is a profiler. However, as Natara is FBI, it would make the case’s status federal instead of local state, and Maria does not want there to be more attention given to this killer, since he is likely to be made into a hero by the media, and this would increase the risk of copycat killers. Ken gives a visit to his old captain in the Marines, Captain Miller, who is sells firearms in a clandestine manner. He asks him about the gun (a Falcon, with a pearl handle) and gets not a name, but hidden camera video footage of the buyer (for safety). Back at Ashley’s apartment, she provides Mal and Natara with her account of her phone call to Desmond, and how it’s impossible that the man in the rain slicker could be the killer, since they (she, Cal and Desmond) had killed him. Mal warns her that her disclosures could be used to prosecute her, but she blows it off, saying that it couldn’t possibly be worse than this nightmare. She names the others (Cal, Desmond and Stewart Miller) before Natara cuts her off to tell them that Captain Yeong sent a car to pick Stewart up and bring him to the station, so that they both can stay safe. Ashley continues with the story, about boating camp ten years ago, when they became friends. On the 4th of July night, Cal planned to go sailing, drink and light fireworks over the bay in a yacht. Desmond had the dock key, and brought the fireworks, and they all went ahead and brought out Counselor Grist’s personal yacht (the key for the yacht was stolen by Stewart). They lit fireworks, drank beer, (Cal and Desmond were being rowdy, but Ashley noticed that Stewart wasn’t having a good time.) but at some point in the night, the weather took a turn for the worse. Despite their training in boating, navigating the yacht with those strong waves went far beyond their capabilities. They were unable to call for help as the radio was shorted out in the rain. When all seemed lost, they saw Counselor Grist rowing toward them in a rowboat, wearing a big, heavy rain slicker. She guessed that he must have seen them when he came out in the night to check up on his charges. Cal tried to pass an oar to the counselor, but it jammed against the yacht and snapped. Grist then placed the broken oar in his boat, said it was ok, and asked Stewart to take his hand. Stewart reached for Counselor Grist’s hand, and their fingers touched, but then a massive wave hit them, and Grist fell back into the boat on the broken oar, which punctured his throat. Another wave capsized the boat, and the counselor sank to the bottom. The four of them waited out the storm before sailing back. The following dawn, they discussed their options. Ashley wanted to report the death. Desmond worried that they would be blamed as they had stolen the boat and had been drinking. Stewart accused Desmond of stealing the boat. Cal brought up the point that even if it was an accident, they had broken the law, and it had directly led to Counselor Grist’s death. Their futures were at stake (Ivy League college, sailing in a regatta), and their lives as they knew it would be over. He then took a piece of rope, tied four knots, and gave them each one. The promise knot signified that they would not tell anybody what happened that night, and they didn’t, and Ashley never spoke of it until now, when she told Mal and Natara. She seems to think that Counselor Grist is back from the dead, and taking his revenge. From this conversation, at least they discover a potential crime scene/ site for clues: the boating camp. A few hours later, at the SF boating and rowing camp, which was closed shortly after Mark Grist’s disappearance ten years ago, Amy talks to Mal and Natara over the radio about the original investigation. The police thought he had taken a lover, and his disappearance was related to that. But there was no proof as to who had been the lover, no body, and four teens who had made a pact to hide the truth, and the case was ultimately closed due to lack of evidence. Amy wonders if it was possible that Grist survived, but Mal denies it as a possibility, and Amy says she should stop listening to the plots of dumb slasher movies from Kai. Amy also informs them that there was blood in Stewart’s apartment, and that it’s possibly the killer got to him first. As Mal is about to inform Natara of the news, she interrupts him to point out two fresh tire tracks leading from the road, which is strange given the camp is abandoned. They examine the car and the camp. At the camp, they enter a moth-eaten room, and they have a scuffle with the killer in the slicker, but he gets away. Back at the main cabin, one of the ceiling beams crashed through the floor, exposing a hidden room underneath. Through the trapdoor, and into the basement, there is a room, bare except for a desk and a bed. The bed and desk probably were used by the secret lover. Mark kept all his love letters in its drawer. The script is feminine and the prose is purple, said Mal. Natara noted that one had initials: R.C. i.e. Regina Clipper. She had owned the camp and oversawn its construction. Bonus Scene Ashley Twain is in her room, and it is raining outside. She feels safe, yet trapped in this room, with police downstairs. Her mind flashes back to when she discovered Cal’s body, and she starts crying. A wave of remorse washes over her, and she wonders why they didn’t just tell the truth about the accident. There is a police siren, and the squad cars leave, and then there is a knocking on the door. The woman on the other side of the door calls out to Ashley in a harsh voice, saying she knows what happened to Counselor Grist, before breaking down the door. She said that Ashley and her friends killed the love of her life, and asked her if she thought she could get away with it. Category:Episode